1. Technical Field
This invention relates to sensor activated alarms that respond to a specific sensor input to detect snow levels and sound alarms to provide a warning if the sensor's predetermined protocols are reached. The alarm system of the invention overcomes issues associated with obstructed vents in heating systems and the like by applying real time monitoring of the status of outside inlet and outlet vents which if obstructed or blocked can lead to forcing carbon monoxide back into the structure.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art alarm systems provide for alarm activation, such as sound, light or telecommunications to warn of an event such as an access breach alarm for unauthorized entering of a structure. Examples of alarm detection systems can be seen in prior art U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,801,779, 4,600,842, 6,057,769 and U.S. Patent Publication 2012/0112920 A1.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,801,779 a snow fall level detector can be seen that utilizes a light source and sensors with multiple baffles positioned at predetermined distances to the sensor. Snow accumulation blocks the light path activating the sensor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,842 discloses a snowfall measuring device having a probe that descends to engage the snow. A light sensor determines the travel distance of the probe thereby indicating the effective level of the snow that has fallen or accumulated at that location.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,057,769 illustrates an intelligent alarm system with snow sensor. The system has an alarm clock that will be activated if a predetermined snow level is reached either earlier or later than the preset alarm time thereby alerting the user that snow of a specific depth has fallen in a pre-described time frame.
U.S. Patent Publication 2012/0112920 A1 a carbon monoxide and smoke alarm can be seen. A carbon monoxide and smoke detector are positioned within the building, responding therefore to both the presence of carbon monoxide levels and smoke. Upon activation, the system will send an alert to a remote location defining the activity alarm.